


A royal wake up call

by Alexasnow



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 23:29:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9520853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexasnow/pseuds/Alexasnow
Summary: Landra receives a visitor late at night





	

I couldn’t sleep, this was nothing new. The gentle wrapping upon the door however startled me. I took over to the door cautiously, who would knock at this hour? Maybe it was trouble? Had something happened?

I opened the door slowly, trying to focus with what little light the candle on hand afforded me. “Alistair?” I exclaimed shocked to see him at my door, at this hour.

“Shhh,” he pleaded as he pressed his hand to the door opening it enough to pull in. 

He closed the door behind him. “What are you doing here?” I whispered.

“I don’t quite know. I just know I would rather be here…with you.” His words seemed to create a growing tension within me. He began to edge toward me, he was close enough for my hand to press to his chest. 

“Alistair you’re married.” I remarked to remind him as much as myself..

“It is only for show.” He remarked sadly, his eyes breaking from mine.

“I am sorry to hear that but it doesn’t change that fact.” I continued.

“I know, I am not asking for anything. We share too many bad things in common, both lost the ones we love. You understand me, you see me. Only one other to see me as I am, to find my sarcasm charming and funny.”

“Alistair what have you come here for?” I pressed, feeling anxious the longer he lingered.

“If you would, allow me the chance to at least hold you. It has been too long since I held another close, and enjoyed their warmth. Content to just feel a connection to another.” He stated plainly his need.

I shared his need but was this dangerous given his title and station. It felt wrong to invite him to my bed, but I found myself nodding. He took passed me, catching my hand and leading me to my bed. He slowly pulled me close, wrapping his arms around me, I pressed my head to the warmth of his chest. The swift beat of his heart was surreal but calming. To be held and hold another close felt peaceful, it had been too long. Intimacy so simple and yet it was all we needed. His fingers began tracing through my hair, the sensation was soothing, but as his fingers traced my bare shoulder, I felt a shiver run through me. He edged away a little and turned toward me, his fingers now tracing my cheek, his eyes searching mine.

I didn’t need to ask any questions I knew his pain all too well, I know he suffered and he suffered still. He felt trapped by duty, the one thing he had hoped to avoid ruling his life had taken away all the control he felt he had.

“Landra?” He pressed.

“Mmm,” I responded.

“May I kiss you?” 

Again I knew the right answer was no, you need to leave but I said, “yes.”

His lips hastily took to mine as if he feared I would change my mind just as swiftly. The warmth and softness of his lips sealed to mine, tracing over them gently. The kiss was long and lingering. I moaned softly as a pleasurable shiver coursed through me. He broke the kiss a little breathless pulling back and using his elbow to prop himself up on his side. He looked into my eyes and assured me, “you can ask me to stop at any moment and I will. Is this what you want?”

His genuine concern touched me, “I want and need this more than I realized,” I confessed with mild embarrassment.

“I feel the same way. I admit I have thought of you more than I should have.”

“You have thought of me?” I exclaimed in surprise.

“Don’t sound so surprised. You are a beautiful woman and you’re good company. I can be honest with you. I can be myself with you, do you know how rare that is for me? Especially these days. I wear a mask so often that those precious few moments when I can remove it or recall who I am, it sustains me. You do this for me.”

His sincere words were beautiful, I had nothing I could say to match his honesty. I trailed my fingers over his cheeks, they were wet with silent tears. “Oh Alistair, I am sorry. If I could take all of your pain away I would.” 

“I believe you,” he admitted with what sounded like surprise.

“What can I do?” I wanted to do something as in that moment I felt a little helpless, I had taken the demons away but he still suffered.

“Let me stay with you tonight, let me remember who I am. I am so tired of hiding away. So sick of all of the games and pageantry of the court.” He let out and exasperated sigh.

“I want you to stay.” 

“I feel like I am taking advantage of your good nature.” He added with a sideways glance.

“You’re not,” I assure him. “I must admit I am curious…” I began feeling a little too self-conscious all of sudden to continue my musings.

“About what?” He pressed.

“Well, you said you have thought of me…” I clumsily attempted to be seductive in my tone. I was so bad at this, it had been too long.

“Yes, I have,” he confessed but did not continue. 

The embarrassment warmed my cheeks. I felt I had to continue his curious eyes looking to me. “When have you thought of me?”

“Oh!” He exclaimed realizing what I was not so artfully asking of him. He chuckled softly. “In my rare moments alone my mind has wondered.” He smiled.

“And what have you wondered?”

“I have wondered what you would sound look like and sound like if I managed to charm you into bed.”

“How would you charm me?” I pressed with a wry smile wanting him to continue.

“Well I would like to let you know how breathtaking you are, and how captivating your eyes are. I find it hard to concentrate when those eyes are upon me. That your lips felt so good against mine, and that soft moan was arousing and that I would love to hear your cries in throes of passion…” he stopped and looked to me,“too much?”

I was enthralled by how charming and confident he could be, I was aroused by his words. I wanted more. “Don’t stop there,” I pleaded.

“What more can I say? That I have thought of you when I have been afforded privacy. That I took my hand to my cock, pleasured by the idea of you.” He seemed to be growing bolder, and his own arousal was becoming apparent as his cock was straining against the material of his trousers. 

I felt a little emboldened myself, I took a hand to his growing erection and traced my fingers over it through the thin material of his pants. He gasped, I stopped a moment a little unsure of myself. “Don’t stop,” he pleaded.

He pulled me to him, his eyes were darkened with desire. The feel of his fingers digging into my hip as I pushed my hand under the waist of his trousers brought a wicked smile to my lips. I traced my fingers over his twitching cock, tracing the shaft slowly. I took him in a firm grip, pumping my hand with a slow and considered motion. His lips took to mine as his breath became ragged, masking the groans escaping his lips. I began to move my hand as swiftly as could manage. I enjoyed the passion of his kiss, it sent pleasurable shivers throughout my body. His breath hitched as his precum began to coated my nimble fingers. “Maker, stop a moment,” He gasped.

“Did I do something wrong?” I asked feeling a little jarred by his request.

“No, nothing wrong. It’s been some time I want it to last.” He assured me.

I was beginning to feel a little strange about the whole thing. I was tempted to tell him to stop, a strange heavy feeling in my gut was calling for me to say something. But it seems that my urges were calling the shots, no sense, no sanity just a need. A need to forget, a need to enjoy a passion denied to me by the cruel hand of fate. To be wanted, to not be alone.

He pulled the nightdress over my head, tossing is aside with a wry grin upon his face. “You truly are breathtaking.”

Both kneeling on the bed, we motioned toward each other as if the distance was distasteful. His fingers traced my cheek a gentle smile remained as he held my gaze. I began to feel a little nervous under his appreciative glance, I broke eye contact, my cheeks flushed. His hands took to gently to the sides of my face, moving in close, his lips gently grazed mine. As he continued he pressed his lips heavily to mine, his fingers finding their way into my hair. It was surreal how loving and passionate his kiss felt. He leant me back down upon the bed, climbing atop me after disrobing slowly. He looked good for a man who spent most of his time engaged in political battles. “You look amazing for a man forced to battle with words.”

“I train. You never know when you will you will be called to battle. Or be lucky enough to find yourself in the bed of a beautiful woman.”

His lips were quick to reclaim mine and deepened the kiss. As the passion took us he began grinding against me, a warmth spread from my core. With each low growl the motion of his hips made me more aware I of the throbbing between my legs. He broke the kiss, breathlessly he whispered, “I can’t wait any longer.”

“Neither can I,” I gasped.

He was considerate and gentle, pressing his cock to my slick folds, and pushing inside me slowly. Checking I was okay, the pain, as he filled me, was short lived. He rocked his hips, his eyes never leaving mine. I had not be held in lovers gaze like this for some time. I enjoyed the feel of him inside me. His gentle rocking transitioned into faster and more urgent thrusts as we both desired release. His lips took over mine as I began to let my moans escape my lips, they were no long soft, more vocal. I had tried to remain silent but I failed as each deep thrust thrilled me. So his kiss would have to keep my climax between us. I arched into each forceful thrust, I found that delicious edge just moments before he did, my cries were muffled by his wavering kiss. He could barely keep his lips to mine as our bodies trembled. His warmth filled me. I only got to hear the shockwaves of his desire as the kiss broke and he gasped, “Maker.”

My desire was more than satisfied. I expected him to leave, and he probably should have. But instead, he dropped beside me and pulled me back into his arms. It was there that we both found comfort, the warmth radiating off him lulled me into a daze. “It would have been nicer to hear you cry out.” He sighed.

This remark for all of its merits reminded me that despite the passion, desire and ecstasy of it what we had done was wrong. Josephine would kill me. “I suppose I should be going,” He muttered sleepily.

But he did not, I woke in his embrace. He looked sound asleep, so peaceful. And I had slept soundly for the first time in years. I felt both wicked and glad he had knocked upon my door. I was less thrilled when there was a new knock upon my door. “Landra, are you decent?” Josephine chimed.

I can only guess there must have been a pressing matter as she didn’t wait for a response, she marched in. “We have to aid in the search for….Never mind.” She remarked as she caught sight of Alistair beside me. 

She must have seen many sights during her own times amongst the court and aided in such scenarios. She closed the door over hastily. “Dress quickly. Both of you.” She stated pointedly as she turned away to afford us a little dignity, what little we had left.

I felt a sense of shame scrambling for my clothes, but every time I looked to Alistair he was grinning, which led a smile to cross my lips. “Decent,” Alistair remarked glibly as if he didn’t care. 

Josephine shot us both a glare. “Take this seriously. We need to sneak him out of here lest you be labeled the king’s mistress, or worse.”

Alistair stopped midway to the door, turned and marched back over to me, catching me off guard with a romatic and dramatic kiss, sweeping me off my feet literally as he leaned me back. He pulled me back up. “Now I will never be able to stop thinking about you", he whispered before he left.

Leaving me with a wide grin I couldn’t stop returning to my face throughout the reprimand of Josephine, which only added to her ire.


End file.
